


sugar honey iced tea

by thisisntmyname



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extremely Underage, Love, M/M, Sassy Peter, Underage Kissing, lmao idk, lust?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntmyname/pseuds/thisisntmyname
Summary: "I only wear this mask because the minute I take it off; you would be begging to suck my dick"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am legit writing this coz I'm listening to Princess Nokia and I got this idea lmao

Tony was starting to regret recruiting Peter simply because: what the fuck?

At first, Peter would always stutter and blush horribly _all_ the time and Tony had always felt that it was because the guy was new to this whole thing and he was surrounded by his 'idols' or whatever and that maybe the spider kid just needed time.

And like, the kid was incredibly adorable alright? So, basically you couldn't blame Tony for fantasizing a bit. Or a lot. Its whatever yanno.

What helped Tony was Peter's behavior. He was basically so innocent and soft and very oblivious that Tony felt guilty about his feelings which sort of helped him control it.

However, after a few months, Spiderman's behavior flipped an uno reverse card. 

Or maybe, this was just how he was all along and the crew just didn't know.

The kid was super mouthy and sassy that the whole team felt sorry for Captain who would try his hardest to tell him to mind his language. 

The first time it happened was on a mission when an enemy had underestimated his powers and like all villains, decided to taunt him.

"Oh? these bitches wanna fight me" was all he said before kicking the guy unconscious in one swift and graceful move.

Steve was too shocked and after a few seconds seemed to regain his composure to remind him "language, queens"

Peter's masked eyes focused on him and narrowed as he said "do I care? unlikely." and webbed away. 

Tony was very hot and bothered.

The second time it happened was during team dinner because "team building is important"

He was wearing his mask still, which was halfway up his face so he could eat and Sam and Bucky were annoying him about it and saying that having a secret identity was wacky.

Peter just looked right at them and said "I only wear this mask because the minute I take it off; you would be begging to suck my dick"

Tony actually choked.


	2. Chapter 2

yall, im gonna be honest and say im on writers block on this.

its like i see where i want it to go but i just cant seem to do it as well as i want it to be.

help or advice pls :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alryt guys, i did it yayyy. i tried anyway. :')))   
>  i actually had to listen to a sex playlist to write this so lmao ya.

It was a typical Avenger Sunday meaning yes, they had yet another villain to fight and Tony was having a hard time taking him seriously considering his whole outfit was just a kinkier version of Cat Woman which seems sexy, and yes it was but it also meant he was tough to defeat and he was tired, honestly. 

The guy literally looked like he just walked out a BDSM lounge and decided to fight New York's finest with electric whips and chains and that's why it was hard to just finish up quickly and leave. 

However, Spider-man seemed to be having the time of his life and if Tony were to think about it; that is probably why he just wants to go home.

The kid had been mocking the guy nonstop and when he finally got whipped, he just stood there casually probably because he is not susceptible to electric shocks, Tony had to follow up on that. 

When the cat woman imposter seemed just as shocked as the team was, Spider-man just said "what? chains and whips excite me" and winked at the guy which seemed to anger him and he decided to aim better and just continue. 

Tony sharply inhaled when Peter said "careful daddy, you're turning me on" 

"Spider-man!" Cap snapped as he's had enough.

In hindsight, Steve should've known the kid didn't care about his self-righteousness hence it was his fault he started blushing as Spider-man replied with a "yea that's it, say my name baby" 

At the end of the day, Spider-man had been the one to successfully bring down the villain and delivered the final blow while saying "bad boys get punished" which did things to Tony as he started fantasizing punishing the kid and the armor felt too tight suddenly.

The kid had been busy for weeks after the whole kinky mission and Tony was thankful for that as he could breathe easily and not feel guilty about losing his control whenever the kid's dirty words got to him.

His relief was short-lived when he heard Peter loudly arguing with Sam as he entered the kitchen.

"Sam, I hear you and I understand what you are saying but what it sounds like to me is that you are having basic vanilla ass sex and I just feel like you need my advice," Peter told the falcon as the latter just rolled his eyes. 

"No, I am not talking about my sex life with you as I don't feel it's necessary " Wilson argued back.

"Why are you guys talking about sex during brunch time?" Tony asked because honestly? he was confused, exhausted and desperately in need of coffee.

"I was giving him advice on the fact that sex playlists actually tend to spice things up a little but he's not letting me make him one" the spider chimed in as Tony was pouring his coffee into a mug.

"Honestly, Stark. Can't you just give the kid something to do like a project or whatever so he stops pestering me?" Sam asked.

And before he could respond, Peter just looked at Tony and purred "Or maybe I could do you"

"you know that's illegal, right?" Tony questioned as he tried to control himself from saying anything suggestive while a dozen scenes of Peter pleasuring him flashed through his mind.

"Not if it's consensual, and I definitely like men who are older" he winked and left the room.

Tony just looked down at his coffee and sighed as he realized controlling himself was going to be difficult if the kid said things like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, thanks to all the peeps who gave me advice on how to keep this going. i was given such good advice and it made me think of where I wanna see this going SO THANK YOU FOR THAT I LOVE YALL❤️
> 
> ps, the weeknd is perfect sex playlist material. ur welcome. love yalllll

**Author's Note:**

> this was waaay shorter than i thought it would.  
> I'll post another chap when I blast Princess Nokia again.  
> lets see if its worth it.


End file.
